Finally
by never-give-up-hope2
Summary: "They're a federal agency's version of 'will they/won't they'.


**Okay so I wrote this in an hour because the idea came to me in the shower and I couldn't let it go. If it doesn't make sense then I apologise. I know this has been probably done to death but I liked the idea. I'll delete it if nobody likes it, there's no point in keeping something no-one likes. I will update 'Dear Diary' tomorrow but I'm so busy and so tired that I just cound't do it tonight. **

**Disclaimer: I want to learn chinese but I don't have the money or the resources to learn it. Therefore, if I owned NCIS I would have the money and the resources to learn Chinese. **

**P.S. I was actually serious. I would love to learn Chinese.**

* * *

NCIS Special Agents Adam Sander and Michael Mooter stepped out of the elevator; one babbling incessantly about his experience here so far and the latter seriously trying not to kill the former. Even the new agent Mooter had been assigned to show around the other day was not quite so _probie. _

"…And it was just so weird 'cause I didn't expect the walls to be orange and they were so then I owed my FBI buddy who said they were," probationary agent Sander babbled, unaware that his tour guide was currently planning away to rip out the guy's tongue and get away with it.

"Yeah, one thing you better learn quickly is that if you want to work in the DC headquarters of NCIS then we do not share information with the FBI. Or the CIA. I repeat, we do not share information with the FBI or CIA," Agent Mooter said firmly, fed up. This was his third 'probie tour' of the week and each had been worst than the last. But this guy, he was really something else. In all of Agent Mooter's thirteen years at NCIS, he had never met a probie who was quite so naïve and ignorant of the dangers they faced of the outside world. And while there was a certain beauty to this naiveté, it wasn't how real life worked and naïve was something NCIS agents couldn't afford to be.

"Why?" Sander asked, resembling a small child being told that they couldn't do something.

Mooter sighed. "Because you either risk getting fired or an argument from Agent Gibbs and believe me, getting fired is much, much more preferable."

"Who's Agent Gibbs?"

"Agent Gibbs is the Agency's most senior agent. Literally. He's the leader of the MCRT and can reduce the strongest person to dust in a matter of seconds. Pushing retirement age, the guy can still take down the biggest, most toughest of marines or anyone really. He's got his own team and I swear, if you mess with any one of them, he'll come down on you like a ton of lead bricks." Mooter was kind of enjoying this. While he had never tortured probies like the infamous Anthony DiNozzo, it was sort of fun watching Sander swallow so hard that he was in danger of not having a tongue.

"I knew team leaders were protective of their team but this 'Gibbs' seems to take it to new extremes."

Mooter didn't even reply. There was so much to tell about the MCRT and it was all so complicated. The duo came to a corner when they heard the beginnings of an angry conversation. Sander went to go on ahead but Mooter stopped him with a retraining arm.

"What is it?" he whispered, sensing there was a need to. Was this a common occurrence here? If so, he thought he's rather go to the agent position in Okinawa. At least there would be sun.

"Do you not recognise those voices?" Mooter asked. At Sander's blank look he sighed and proceeded to explain. "That is the voice of the third floor's MCRT, Agents Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo. They're Gibbs' agents." Mooter's voice was full of childish glee.

"What's so special about them?"

"They're a federal agency's version of 'will they/won't they?'. Seriously. The infamous playboy and the Mossad assassin. The other third floor teams have had bets going on for years to see when they will get together. The forensic specialist, Abby Scuito - who is like a team member as well - has placed bets and has the ME "Ducky" and his assistant. The other MCRT member - Agent McGee - has placed bets and it's been rumoured that even Agent Gibbs has as well. They're all like a little family."

"Mo… Mos… Mossad?" Sander spit out, almost drowning in fear. From what he had heard, Mossad officers were scary and could kill you with various pieces of office stationary.

Mooter nodded. "Well, she became an NCIS agent but believe me, she's still as scary. From what I heard she took down a sailor that was twice her height and three times her weight with a single punch. David has also been rumoured to have killed someone with a credit card."

"And then there's Special Agent DiNozzo. Came here about a year after me and has dated nearly every women in DC and America. Even tongued a transvestite once but I'm not meant to know about that. He's had his eye on Ziva since she came here and they've been partners for years, about eight now. DiNozzo even went on a suicide mission to Somalia to avenge her 'death' - don't ask - and ended up rescuing her."

Sander looked shocked. "So what's going on with them now?"

"Listen!"

So they did and they caught an angry Tony chewing out Ziva for running back into a building to disarm a bomb so they wouldn't lose evidence . From what they gathered , it wasn't the first time she had pulled this feat. It went on for a while before Ziva finally gave in a shouted a curse word in a foreign language. Loudly.

Mooter - who was unfortunately fluent in Russian - winced and then explained. "She often does that. The woman speaks ten languages fluently and is half-fluent in three more. Agent David is fond if swearing in other languages."

Sander bravely waved away the explanation and went back to listening to the conversation.

"Why? Why do you care so much? I did not die. You did not die. There is not even a scratch on me from when I climbed that splintered ladder. So please, tell me why?" Agent David shouted. Or at least Sander thought it was Agent David. Agent DiNozzo did not have that girly a voice.

" Because I love you." The admission was choked and whispered but it was heard plainly by both parties, especially by the intended recipient. DiNozzo continued, "I can't stand to see you put yourself in danger for anything but especially a crime scene! I worry sick about you whenever we face danger because I know that when somebody else's life is in danger you have no regard for your own. I love you."

Sander looked at Mooter, something akin to hope in his eyes. During the small time he had spent listening to and hearing about the agents he had grown attached to them. Mooter looked back with an equally desperate look in his eyes and suddenly it was as if there were no ranks between them; just a shared sense of hope. It was almost movie-like.

They listened to Ziva clear her throat and whisper, "I love you too. And it scares me what I would so for you. These… _feelings s_care me because I was taught that they are wrong. I do not care anymore. I love you for who you were, are and will be."

There was no more talking after that and the agents behind the corner peeked their heads out and saw NCIS' favourite couple kissing like they were in love. Which is exactly what they were.

Mooter and Sander looked at each other and smiled. The elevator dinged and out stepped Agent Gibbs who stopped and looked at his agents who only had eyes for each other. "Finally," he murmured as he walked away.

Mooter walked away and Sander followed. Okinawa may have sun but office relationships between a former Mossad assassin and an infamous playboy would trump it every time.


End file.
